halofandomcom-20200222-history
Apex site
dropship.]] The Apex SiteHalo Wars, cutscene "Walk in the Park" was a Forerunner installation that contained a fleet of many Forerunner ships inside Shield 0459.Halo Wars, cutscene "I Doomed Humanity" These ships were left inactive for hundreds of millennia after the Forerunner-Flood war, docked in massive towers surrounding a hovering central platform high above the interior surface of the Shield World.Halo Wars, cutscene "Monsters" Description The Apex site consisted of a narrow main platform hovering high above the inner surface of Shield 0459, and numerous docking towers housing a fleet of Forerunner ships. It had a transporter pad which also served the purpose of a Containment Field Device, and was operated by vocal commands.Halo Wars, cutscene "Judgment Day" The main platform was accessible from the Apex Base Site, a structure on top of a towering hill comprised of a series of ramps, containing a transporter pad. It was located on the inner surface of the Shield World, most likely somewhere under the Apex.Halo Wars, level Reactor At one end of the platform, there was a spherical activation console covered in Forerunner glyphs. The console could only be operated by a Reclaimer, and when activated, would unlock the dormant Forerunner ships. When the installation was activated, a Beam Emitter next to the activation console would emit a continuous stream of energy directly upwards, much like in many other Forerunner facilities. On the other end of the platform, there was an elevator which lead right into the Shield World's artificial star.Halo Wars, level Escape, John Forge: "I'm in the sun." Because of this, the lift obviously had to be shielded against the extreme heat. On the way to the star there was an "access point," the nature of which is unknown, but it was likely a type of energy barrier, as it would need to be "broken through" in order to access the star.Halo Wars, level Escape, John Forge: "Forge here. I'm at the access point to the sun. I'll need some time to break through." History and the Red Team at the Apex, preparing to destroy the Shield World.]] In 2531, the Apex was the site of a major engagement between SPARTAN Red Team and Covenant forces led by the Arbiter, who was attempting to prevent the UNSC from destroying Shield 0459 and the recently activated Forerunner ships at dock there. The Covenant, who discovered that they could use a human to activate the installation, captured Ellen Anders and brought her to the site. The Arbiter used her to activate the system, but she managed to escape the control center using the platform's Transporter Pad. After regrouping and coming up with a plan to stop the Covenant from using the ships, the UNSC forces established a base and assaulted the Apex Base Site. After reaching the top, they teleported the 's Slipspace Drive to the main platform of the installation, where they confronted several Elites and the Arbiter. After the repulsing of the Covenant assault and killing the Arbiter in battle, Sgt. Forge ascended up to the center of the Shield World and overloaded the FTL Reactor, causing the star to go supernova and obliterating the Installation. Trivia *The activation console of the Apex facility is similar to that of the Relic on Harvest. *Similar installations, with docking towers for Forerunner warships are apparently common on various Forerunner military installations, as shown in Origins.Halo Legends, Origins *In case the fleet was mobilized, at least one of the docking towers would apparently be detachable, and used in space combat as a flagship with the two ships still attached to it. *The Apex Installation bears some resemblance to a Sentinel production facility. Gallery File:Apex_base_ramps_early.jpg|The ramps leading up to the Apex Base Site in the production stage. File:Reactor base site.png|The Apex Base Site teleporter. File:HW12.png|Activation of the Apex. File:HW14.png|A Forerunner Ship powering up. File:Restrainor.png|Ellen Anders being held in the Containment Field Device of the Apex. File:ActivationConsole.png|The Apex site's activation console. File:Library.jpg|Docking towers similar to those of the Apex, surrounding a Library on an unknown Forerunner world. Sources Related links *Micro Dyson Sphere *Shield World *Shield 0459 Category:Forerunner Category:Places Category:Buildings and structures